All Is Right
by Michelle285
Summary: Della and her daughter miss Perry.


_ Disclaimer: I do not own these characters so if you do, please don't sue! I promise I'll return them just as soon as I'm finished playing with them. _

_ A/N: I'm still working on another story, but it's veeeery slow going (some of you may know which one I'm speaking of), so I thought I'd give you lovely readers this. I have always thought Della would be a great mother, but just recently I started thinking about Perry as a father and I think he would be amazing at it too! With that line of thought, this came about. Enjoy! _

Della felt a small finger poking her stomach. She reached down and grabbed her little daughter's hand to stop the poking.

"Mommy, the baby is crying," Kara said, after Della had grabbed her hand. Kara knew her mother was awake and it was safe to speak now.

Della wasn't asleep before Kara started poking her and was almost positive she hadn't heard one peep out of the baby. Still though, Della listened for a few seconds. "No, she isn't."

"The baby _was_ crying."

"No, she wasn't."

"The baby is awake."

"Kara!" Della exclaimed, finally opening her eyes.

"I promise, Mommy. When I went into her room to look at her, her eyes were open," Kara tried.

Della just stared at her daughter. "At least…I think they were open," Kara finally said.

Della nodded. "That's what I thought. Don't think I don't know what you are up to. You just want me to get out of this bed so you can climb up here and not have me stop you."

Kara stared at her mother with her sad, five year old blue eyes. Eyes that were so much like her father's, Della couldn't help but cave. "Oh, fine." She picked Kara up and swung her up to the bed.

Kara giggled as she landed on Della's left side. She quickly sobered. "Mommy, where's Daddy?"

Della sighed. "He's working late."

Kara laid her head on Della's shoulder. "He's always working late. I miss him."

Della gently put her cheek on Kara's head and ran her fingers through her daughter's curly, dark hair. "I know. I miss him too."

"Will he be here tonight?" Kara asked her mother.

"I hope so," Della admitted. The truth was she wasn't sure. It wasn't often Perry stayed late at the office and left her at home, but this client was a tough one. The trial had been going on for a few days and they were positive the guy was lying to them. Perry was sure the client was covering for someone, but he couldn't figure out whom. He also couldn't get all the evidence together if the guy was lying. He was running around with Paul trying to chase leads and trying to scare the client into the truth, but so far, nothing was working.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Perry asked, suddenly coming into the room.

"Daddy!" Kara shrieked, scrambled off the bed and ran to her father. Perry barely had time to catch her in his strong arms. Della smiled watching father and daughter. Kara buried her head in his shoulder and Perry kissed her temple.

Perry turned his amused eyes on Della. Della always said she didn't want their daughter sleeping in their bed. It was important for Kara to sleep in her own bed as much as possible, but Della just shrugged. She tried to give him a glare, but she was so glad he was home she couldn't really pull off the glare.

"Kara Bear, what are you doing in here?" Perry asked.

Kara squirmed in his arms. "I couldn't sleep."

Perry raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Really, Daddy!" Kara exclaimed. "Mommy read me a bedtime story, but you didn't sing to me. You haven't sung to me in ages!"

Perry's face quickly took on a sad look. Della shook her head at her daughter's hyperbole. She also knew Perry was feeling bad about doing his job. "Kara, he's only been gone three nights."

"That's a long time, Mommy!" Kara argued.

Della rolled her eyes. Kara was such a Daddy's girl. It didn't help that Perry spoiled her to no end. She had no doubt that Perry was going to agree to sing to Kara in a matter of two seconds.

"Let me change my clothes, then we'll go into your room," Perry said. "And I'll sing."

Della smiled. "Close the door. Don't wake up Adelaide."

Perry smiled back at Della. "Yes, ma'am."

-%

"So, Kara Bear, why were you really in our room?" Perry asked, after sitting down in the rocking chair. Kara was snuggled comfortably in his lap.

"I told you, I couldn't sleep," Kara repeated.

"I know," Perry agreed. "But what was the real reason? The reason you didn't want to say in front of Mommy."

Kara looked at Perry critically for a few minutes. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Perry wrinkled his forehead. "Of course I do. I think you're the prettiest lady in the world."

"Well…today Zane told me that my hair was ugly," Kara revealed looking at the floor.

Perry sighed. "Don't listen to him, Kara Bear. You are beautiful."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Daddy, he didn't say _I_ wasn't pretty, he said my hair wasn't pretty."

Perry bit his lips and tried not to laugh. His lawyer persona was already coming out in his little daughter. He could only imagine what the teenage years were going to be like. "He was wrong."

Kara squinted her eyes while looking at him. "How do you know?"

"In my job, I meet lots of very pretty ladies," Perry began to explain. "All of these very pretty ladies have hair that is very pretty too. Even though I have met many ladies and seen many hairstyles, I still think your mommy hair is the prettiest of all."

"And my hair is exactly like Mommy's!" Kara exclaimed.

"Which means," Perry continued. "That your hair is the prettiest in all of Los Angeles, maybe in all of California."

"Wow!" Kara breathed. "That'll teach him!"

"Now, it's time for bed," Perry reminded his daughter. "What song should I sing tonight? How about _The Most Beautiful Girl in the World_?"

Kara shook her head. "Sing _Mona Lisa_."

"Kara Bear, I always sing _Mona Lisa_," Perry slightly complained.

"Because it's my favorite!" Kara told him.

Perry smiled. "Alright, alright."

Kara snuggled her head into Perry's chest. "I love you, Daddy."

Perry closed his eyes. "I love you too, Kara Bear."

-%

Della smiled listening to the last strains of _Mona Lisa_ coming from her daughter's room. Perry really was a good singer, though he would never tell anyone.

Della had planned to stay in bed and wait for Perry to tell her what happened with the case and the client, but she decided to check on Adelaide. Just as she had suspected, Adelaide was fast asleep and she highly doubted Adelaide had ever woken up. Kara was just trying all kinds of tricks to get into Della's bed, mostly because Perry was gone.

Perry coming out of Kara's room shook her from her thoughts. Before she could react, he took her in his arms and kissed her fiercely. When he broke away for air, he spoke. "Hi."

Della smiled. "Hi. How was your night?"

Perry sighed. He wrapped his arm around Della's shoulders and began walking to the bedroom. "He was covering for his partner."

"Of course."

"His partner didn't do it."

"Naturally. And tomorrow in court you will show us that his partners brother is actually the murderer," Della said.

Perry laughed, as he laid down in bed and pulled her down with him. "When did you figure that out?"

Della shrugged. "Sometime tonight when I was going through all the case evidence. I couldn't sleep either. You weren't here and the bed was cold."

Perry kissed her lips gently. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Della said smiling. She closed her eyes and knew she would fall asleep in a matter of seconds. Her husband was going to catch a killer, her babies were asleep, Perry was home and laying beside her and—for tonight at least—all was right with the world.

_Well, what did you think? I realize the part with Perry and Kara and the hair is a little sketchy, but I wanted to give the talk in Kara's room some substance. I hope you liked it and I hope you'll review and tell me. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
